


Welcome Home

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I hope the effort I put in makes up partially for the long wait! <3-Admin R





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I hope the effort I put in makes up partially for the long wait! <3
> 
> -Admin R

You shifted your feet nervously as you rode the elevator up a dozen floors. The skyscraper heels you wore had begun to pinch and hurt a mere minute after you put them on, but you refused to sacrifice how they made your legs go on forever and your dress to hug to your ass, just long enough to barely cover you. The shimmery gold material of your dress hugged your curves in all the right places, and you shuddered in anticipation for your boyfriend’s reaction when he saw what he had sent you from his time overseas. Your long hair was twisted behind you to keep from catching it in any sequins, and you’d gone simple, but statement with your makeup. Your heart fluttered nervously in your chest as you waited for the final few floors to pass. It was a Saturday night and almost everyone in the building was going up or down it seemed. This ride had already taken ten minutes from people getting on and off and you still had 3 floors to go. By the time the elevator stopped on your floor you nearly ran out, half stumbling on the gap. The security guard riding with you smirked slightly and steadied you by the elbow. You thanked him and righted yourself before approaching the door at the end of the hall.

You hesitated at the door, to knock or not to knock? You couldn’t remember a time when you weren’t together when you went to visit. He always met you in the lobby and escorted you up. You thought on it for a moment and reached out to the doorknob, it was unlocked. He wanted you to come in. You smiled to yourself as you stepped inside the foyer. “Hakyeon?” you called out. You could hear clanking from the kitchen area. When he didn’t respond you took a few more steps into his spacious apartment. “Honey?” As you rounded the corner to the kitchen you were hit with a burnt smell and the scent of several candles. You stepped onto the tile floor and your heels clicked. Hakyeon whipped around, caught dead in the middle of transferring a dish from a takeout box to a nice plate. He blushed crimson and you turned pink in turn, noting his tall, lean figure well dressed in form fitting slacks and a shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves and partially unbuttoned. “Uh…” he stared at you speechless, his eyes going dark as he took in your outfit. An audible splat followed as the noodles he had in his tongs dropped to the floor. “Hi Honey” You stepped forward and briefly kissed him as he stood shocked. “I thought you were cooking tonight?” You asked, gesturing to the collection of delivery boxes. You voiced your question despite already knowing what had probably occurred. Based on the smell, Hakyeon’s frantic attempt to fancy up delivery food, and the number of candles burning you would bet VIXX’s next record deal that Hakyeon had tried to cook, but been forced to order out when his creation was less than edible. His chagrined look seemed to collaborate this theory once he collected himself. His eyes remained dark and focused on you as he set down what he was holding and advanced to give you a proper welcome. You could feel that he was already happy to see you as he held you close to kiss you. You smirked as he stepped away, breathing heavily and set the last few dishes on the table. He gestured you forward and pulled your chair out for you gallantly. He took his own seat, “You look great”. You giggled slightly and had a sip of the champagne he had prepoured. It was sweet and the carbonation tingled against your tongue. You rolled it around in your mouth for a moment, savoring the taste and watching as Hakyeon followed your movements. “This is delicious, Honey!” You said in surprise as you took another bite. He’d ordered your favorite from a popular restaurant downtown. You both ate to your heart’s content. It had been a few weeks since you were able to spend alone time together and it was nice to catch up. You couldn’t help but stay slightly pink at how appreciative he was at your outfit either.

After your plates were cleared, Hakyeon stood and gathered the dishes expertly. You tried to help, but he insisted that he do it. You smiled slightly, despite your tendency to mother your friends, it always felt good to be taken care of yourself. He smiled at you as he turned from the dishwasher and pulled two small bowls from a cupboard. You squirmed in your seat and looked down as he moved about the kitchen and set one before you. It had your favorite ice cream in it, graham cracker flavored. Hakyeon sat opposite you, just as he had for dinner and had a smirk on his face. He hadn’t given you a spoon. You looked quizzically at him as he went to feed you with his own. *ah, so this is how he’s playing it* you opened your mouth just enough for the cold spoon to slide in before clamping your lips over it. You pulled the ice cream off the spoon and moaned slightly in appreciation. His eyes grew even darker, if that was possible, and you looked at him from beneath your lashes. “mhmm: you said aloud. He scooped another bite and offered it to you, half standing now. You accepted and licked your lips as you swallowed. You could hear his gulp of air as he watched you intently. As he went to scoop another bite you took the opportunity to half-stand and kiss him. Surprised, he was still for a moment before falling into the rhythm that you set. His tongue begged entrance of your mouth and you opened slightly, just enough to tangle, but also enough to frustrate him. You giggled inwardly as he grunted, pressing harder against you as you deprived him of his want. The bowl quickly disappeared between the two of you and you found yourself all of a sudden sitting on the table, your skirt riding higher and higher as Hakyeon’s greedy hands grasped at it. He ground into you, your lace panties doing little to reduce the feeling of him pressing against you, warm and hard. You could feel the fibers of his pants and you strained against them, stimulating yourself as he was stimulating himself.

He nuzzled against your neck, he was warm and soft, welcoming, but proceeding with an urgency that you matched. You could feel yourself getting wet as his nose traced its way from your collarbone to below your ear where he nipped at the soft skin. His breath was hot as he panted into your ear, “Is this to one I sent you?” as he wound his hands around you to struggle with the zipper of your dress. You smirked against his neck where you found yourself and nodded, before finding his weak spot with your mouth. “Mhmm, you like?” he grunted and the zipper gave, cool air rushing to your newly exposed skin. His swiftly brushed the straps from your shoulders and massaged your arms with his long fingers as he worked them down. Your dress was now down to your waist and up to your waist at the same time. You pushed Hakyeon back and hopped off the table to shimmy it off, no easy feat as he impeded the process at every turn. You stumbled trying to step out of the puddle of gold material and he caught you, pulling you closer to press your chest against the rough fabric of his shirt; you weren’t wearing a bra. “Not fair” you whispered as you worked the buttons to expose his muscled chest. You pushed his shirt down, much like he had with yours, taking time to run your nails over his exposed flesh. You were rewarded with a dark look and goosebumps prickling over his arms. You smirked as he attempted to touch you, but found that he was stuck within the cuffs of his shirt. You stepped back teasingly and took a drink of water. He eyed you cautiously as you put the glass down. You’d slipped a piece of ice into your mouth and when you rejoined to trace the definition of his muscles he shuddered in surprise at the cold. His muscles clenched as you felt him squirm and his hands freed. He grasped your arms as you traced lower and lower, his abs were clenched harder than rock as you found yourself at the line of his slacks. You traced a line along the barrier and blew gently, air rushing over the wet line to chill it further. He let out his breath in a large sigh of air.

His hands laced into your hair and tugged gently until you stood to meet his lips with your own. While his hands in your hair were gentle, his kiss was not. It was rough and hot and you could feel your lips becoming more sensitive as you battled for dominance. You felt as if you would lose until you sneakily found your way to the growing bulge in his slacks. Your hand stroked his length expertly through the fabric and he moaned, pressing harder into your hand. He walked you back towards the table, lifting you back onto it with ease before shucking his slacks. The ice in your mouth had melted and the cool lingered on your tongue as his seemed to scorch your skin as it worked down your neck. He pushed you back until your back was flat with the cold table, nestling between your legs with a mischievous smirk. Through lidded eyes you watched as he stretched over you like a cat. He held you down by your shoulder as he reached behind you. He came back with a glass of forgotten champagne and you gasped, eyes fluttering open in shock at the sensation of liquid pooling on your belly. Hakyeon held you still as he leaned down to lap at the sweet liquid. You squirmed involuntarily and felt a trickle slide down your waist and drip to the table. You could feel Hakyeon’s silent chuckle reverberate as his tongue laved across your stomach and a warm hand slid up your torso to cup your breast. Your arched into the warmth and your other nipple tightened in jealously at the caress. Hakyeon chuckled deeper in his throat and cool air blew over your stomach as his lips came to tease your other nipple. His free hand slid down your body, leaving a trail of coolness in its wake as he brushed his thumb over your clit. You gasped in shock and squirmed, but he held firm. His shorts found their way to the floor and you felt his tip at your entrance. You could feel how wet you were as he pressed against you without entering, teasing you. You sat up abruptly to grab him by the hilt and stroke, guiding him towards you until he couldn’t hold it any longer and entered you in a painfully slow thrust. He grunted as he sheathed himself, you felt when his head hit your cervix and you released the breath that you had been holding. You felt gloriously full and you shifted your position, marveling in the resulting feeling as Hakyeon moved inside of you to accommodate. He groaned and leaned into your neck. “I, I can’t wait” he breathed and you nodded in agreement. He moved suddenly and forcefully. Grasping you by the hips to steady you and gain leverage for himself. You wrapped your legs around him and locked your feet behind him to drive him deeper inside of you as he panted with exertion. He laved kisses along your collarbone as you held the back of his neck to draw him closer. You met him stroke for stroke, feeling the hard table against your spine. Hakyeon’s thrusts slowed and you mewled as he removed himself.

He smirked at you and pulled you up to meet him, grasping your wrist and leading you to the floor as he knelt. He laid back, pulling you on top of him to ride him. You positioned yourself and smirked down at his glassy eyes as you sheathed yourself this time. You rode him slowly, savoring every moment of contact. You showered him with kisses and nipped at the soft spot where his collarbone met his neck, making him squirm and buck upwards. You ran your nose along the line behind his ear and were rewarded with heavy breathing and him taking control. He held you while he pushed into you, faster than before. He rolled you beneath him, never losing a moment of contact and continued to assault your senses. It’d been nearly two months since you’d been able to be alone with Hakyeon and you could feel your orgasm coming. “No,” you murmured, “not yet” but your body wasn’t listening and Hakyeon wasn’t either. He shifted his position to stroke you in all the right places as he thrust, leaving you mewling for more and an end at the same time. He captured you in a kiss as the world exploded around you to nothing more than the warmth in your belly and the feel of his lips and tongue on your own. As your body spasmed around Hakyeon he let out a deep grunt and you could feel him find his release, working himself slowly as he rode on the pleasurable waves. He was heavy on top of you for a moment before he withdrew and moved to cuddle you. You shivered as he removed himself and leaned into the embrace, contented. Hakyeon nuzzled against you, his body hot. “I should go away more often…” You turned abruptly and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss, “don’t you dare!”. You both giggled as you lay in a puddle. “you know…. Someone should really clean up”. You felt his smile before you saw it, “Are you saying we should go take a shower?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I meant the food! …although I like that idea too…”


End file.
